


Rage Against the Federation Transit Authority

by NervousAsexual



Series: McUra [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: (I came up with that one myself), Fluff, Non-binary character, Other, Public Transportation, Short & Sweet, mcura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAsexual/pseuds/NervousAsexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the shuttle is down for repairs, Uhura's fear of being late rear their ugly heads, but McCoy comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage Against the Federation Transit Authority

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing DeForest Kelley in his natural habitat (a western) I thought, hey, he would be a beautiful woman. Then, after a series on feminist inner monologues, it occurred to me, why should he be one or the other?  
> And of course I shipped them with the one, the only, the landmark Nyota Uhura.
> 
> This particular story came to be as I was fretting about running half an hour late for an appointment. Unfortunately there wasn't much I could do about it, so rather than worry myself sick I attempted to replace my feelings with fanfiction.

The shuttle is down for repairs, and Uhura rages because of it.

"They won't announce it, of course," she growls, stalking back and forth across the transit lobby. "That would make it too simple to plan accordingly."

McCoy nods, absently checking their comm unit.

"Now the universe only knows how late we'll be." She turns to McCoy but doesn't direct her words to them. "Or how long it will take to schedule another..."

Uhura stumbles to a halt and finally looks at McCoy, really looks at them. They are still gazing away at their comm.

"Lemme think," Uhura says, more to herself than anything. She taps a finger against the end of her nose. "There has to a back up or something. I mean, what if we had to evacuate? Maybe Scotty knows a guy... Oh god are we going to be late..."

"Or..." McCoy looks up, squinting at nothing in particular. "if we turn back now... given the current wait time..." They look at Uhura, full eye contact now. "We could run back, take the transporter, and be only five minutes late."

Uhura waves the suggestion out of the air. "McCoy, no. You hate the transporter. There's got to be another option."

"Well, yes," they admit. "I do hate transporters. But I also hate seeing you upset."

Uhura gives them a sad look. "Aw, sweets. What about missing limbs or getting mixed up in some one else's body?"

McCoy tapped their temple. "Already thought of that. If it's you I'm getting mixed up with, I'm not really missing anything, now am I?"

"Aw." Uhura hugs them. "Let's teleport them."

"And you can feel a little better."

"A little. I'm still pretty peeved off at the transit authority."

McCoy nods assertively as they start jogging back. "Well, they did earn that."


End file.
